La Melancolia de Symphonie
by I am your dream
Summary: Una pony que huye de la granja para cumplir su sueño en la gran ciudad
1. Chapter 1 Confianza

**Hola gente hoy estamos de estreno con mi nuevo Fanfic: La melancolía de Symphonie antes os tengo que contar unos pequeños detalles acerca de esta peculiar historia y bueno son estos: 1. Es verdad que hay algunos personajes que me he inventado pero hay otros que son los originales de My little pony friendship is magic que esos no me pertenecen a mi sino a Hasbro. 2. Podreis apreciar a medida que va avanzando el fanfic que ha cosas escritas en parentesis,bien eso no son notas del autor ni nada por el estilo eso son algunos pensamientos de la protagonista espero que eso no les moleste es para darle mas esencia y mas personalidad a la historia. Recuerdo que tenemos pagina de Facebook: Lemon Candies en el que subimos cada dia fotos de como son los personajes por si a alguno que lea el fic no se lo imagina pues ya tiene una alternativa jaja. Y por ultimo a los que os guste el fic teneis libertad para crear arte brony o lo que querais eso si siempre respetando los derechos de autor.**

**Y bueno ya sin enrrollarme mas os dejo con el capitulo 1 espero que os guste y nos vemos en el final **

Precioso día ¿verdad? Siempre me gustaron los días lluviosos, me da tiempo a pensar y a estar sola excepto con la compañía de mi mejor amiga: La música. Pero no os creais que solo ella es mi unica amiga... No siempre llueve en Manehattan pero cuando llueve me gusta estar debajo de ella contemplandola.

Mejor me presentare. Mi nombre es Symphonie Note aunque muchos me conocen (y me temen jeje) como: "El huracán sinfonía". ¿Por que me llaman así? ¿Por que me temen? Porque se tocar cualquier instrumento existente. No quiero presumir pero soy la mejor en el mundo de la música y la canción ya que también tengo el don de saber componer fácilmente y tener una voz angelical (igual si me gusta presumir)

Oh perdón que maleducada soy os preguntareis ¿Como es esta pony que os habla? Pues para empezar: Mi pelo. A diario lo llevo algo despeinado con un coletero rojo y mi pelo es de un color violeta tirando un poco a púrpura muy muy intenso y muy bonito si se me permite decirlo. Mi piel o pelaje es gris oscuro y lo mejor para el final claro... Mis ojos, es lo que mas destaca de mi, es por lo que los chicos se fijen tanto en mi. Mis ojos son de un color verde esmeralda preciosisimos, es una de las cosas que mas me gustan de mi.

Vivo en Manehattan, aunque no siempre viví aquí y tengo ganas de marcharme...

Nací en Canterlot un 9 de Noviembre pero a los pocos años de vida mis padres, mis hermanos y yo nos trasladamos a Ponyville un pueblo muy pintoresco. Tengo dos hermanos. El primogénito es un potro, se llama Parker. Es de pelaje color café y el pelo lo tiene algo largo y de color verde oscuro. Sus ojos son azules y su cutie mark es una pala con semillas. Representa que se le dan bien las plantas, el se asemeja mas a mi padre tanto en aspecto como en su caracter. Mi hermana se llama Seidy, ella es la mediana en la familia pero eso no significa que no la queramos por eso. Se parece mucho a mi madre aunque en caracter no. Tiene el pelo siempre recogido con dos trenzas y su pelo es de color castaño. Su pelaje es de color rosa pálido. Su cutie mark es una petunia ya que a ella se le dan de maravilla las flores y las plantas. Y sus ojos son celestes. Y yo soy la hermana mas pequeña (por desgracia...) Pero aun así los quiero muchisimo. Mis padres em...Es algo difícil para mi contarle a la gente sobre mis padres...pero aun así por ser vosotros os lo contare.

Mi madre se llama Silver es la mejor madre del mundo,para mi,claro. Mi madre es una pony muy inteligente y de buen corazón. Todos quienes la conocían la querían y respetaban y las dos compartimos la misma pasión: La música. Ella es de pelaje amarillo clarito con unos ojos que en serio te hipnotizan con la mirada mi padre llamaba a sus ojos sus dos rupias de los brillantes y bonitas que eran. Su pelo era de dos tonalidades violeta oscuro y marrón oscuro. Y normalmente iba con un pañuelo oscuro y botas vaqueras marrones oscuras. Y su cutie mark es una nota de sol con una margarita. Significa que al cantar hace crecer las flores mas deprisa y casualmente ese talento lo hedere yo.

Ahora pasamos a mi padre el se llama Light es un padre muy bueno y nos quería a todos mucho. El es de pelaje azul claro, sus ojos son amarillo eléctrico y de pelo negro. Asi de simple jajaja. Y su cutie mark es una semilla magica para hacer crecer flores muy muy altas. El amor que se tenían el uno al otro era impresionante. Un amor verdadero...que jamás he podido experimentar.

Mis padres trabajaban en una granja en Ponyville y yo les ayudaba al igual que mis hermanos. Un día de invierno nos quedamos sin semillas magicas y eran primordial para traer a la primavera con el Winter wrap up, así que mis padres decidieron coger un tren a Canterlot el mas rápido para poder llegar a tiempo. Mis hermanos y yo nos quedamos a cargo de mi abuela hasta que volvieran. Y ahora viene una parte de mi vida que odio recordar lo recuerdo cada día como me atromenta... El tren en el que iban mis padres "El exprés Celestia" iba cada vez mas deprisa y deprisa. Cuando el tren iba a coger una curva el tren se desvío de las vías y choco contra un árbol causando una muerte instantánea a todos los del tren incluidos... Mis padres. Aun puedo recordar esa tarde de tormenta y truenos. Yo me encontraba en el regazo de mi abuela leyendo un libro al lado de la chimenea y mis hermanos estaban jugando al ajedrez.

De repente escuchamos todos unos golpes en la puerta obviamente supimos que estaban llamando a la puerta. Mi hermano mayor abrió la puerta. Apareció un guardia de la corte de Canterlot diciendonos el horrible suceso que había pasado...

Mis hermanos y yo estuvimos llorando tres semanas... Sobre todo mi hermana... Pensábamos que todo era un maldito sueño pero no...era la realidad, no pudimos aguantar tanto dolor... Siempre los llevare en mi corazón, por eso a veces hablo de ellos en presente porque aunque hayan muerto siempre sabre que están conmigo.

Seidy,Parker y yo fuimos criados por mi abuela. Se llamaba Linda y era muy muy buena abuela, generosa, atenta, inteligente y lo mejor de todo... ¡HACE UNOS DULCES DE VICIO! Ella es madre de tres hijas: Jannet Silver (mi madre) y Cherry Jubilee. Conozco a Jannet pero no conozco muy bien a mi tía Cherry.

Bueno ahora tendría que contaros un poco acerca de mi cutie mark. Vale, pues mi cutie mark son dos notas musicales formando una especie de corazón. Y representa que le tengo un amor muy especial a la música. Casualmente fui la ultima de mi clase en obtenerla y me alegre mucho de averiguar exactamente quien era y lo que quería hacer con mi futuro.

Era muy aplicada en los estudios excepto en matemáticas ya que no era muy buena. Me interese mucho por el periodismo aunque yo estaba convencida de que ese no era mi talento especial. Cuando conseguí mi cutie mark hice una audición para ingresar en la real academia de jóvenes talentos de la princesa Cadence. Y por supuesto me aceptaron a pesar de las vomitonas que deje en el baño de la escuela...ups.

Conocí en esa audición a dos ponys muy amables y divertidas. Se llamaban Octavia Melody y Lyra Heartstrings. Octavia era un prodigio con el chelo y Lyra era buenisima con la lira (que irónico ¿verdad?) Cuando me aceptaron en la academia no me lo creía estar con mis nuevas amigas y cumplir mi sueño. Todo era perfecto... Excepto un detallito minúsculo sin importancia. Me tenia que mudar de Ponyville a Canterlot con mi tia Jannet.

¿Como se lo diría a mi abuela y a mis hermanos? ¿Como decirle que su nieta mas pequeña se iría y no volvería hasta que tuviera 16 años? Adoraba Ponyville e hice muy buenos amigos allí pero sinceramente siento que mi talento esta estancado (normal en un pueblo de unos ciento y pico de habitantes ¿Que esperar?) Quería contarle a mi abuela todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Ya estaba harta tenia que contarselo tarde o temprano y mucho mejor temprano ya que quedaban muy pocas plazas para entrar. Me tuve que armar de valor baje a la cocina corriendo y dije gritando sin poder contenerme ¡ QUIERO IRME DE AQUI! Ella se quedo impactada no por mi tono de voz sino por lo que dije. Raramente se le saltaron las lágrimas ella sabia que era uno de los sueños de mi madre aunque claro al principio mi abuela se alarmó mucho ya que iba a una ciudad yo sola. Lo mejor de todo de la academia es que... Estoy 8 años sin mis hermanos! (Que bicho malo soy)Pero curiosamente cuando me detuve en el anden del tren para despedirme se pusieron a lagrimear y no os mentiré, yo también eche unas lagrimillas aunque me traten como una enana los eche mucho de menos...

Ese mismo día llege a la academia y gracias a dios no estaba sola tenia a Tavi y a Lyra. Compartimos habitación en el internado y las Navidades las pasabamos juntas. Fijaos una vez cuando.. Vale me estoy me estoy yendo del tema. En fin fueron los mejores años que pase pero claro todo lo bueno tiene su fin sin darme cuenta acabaron mis enseñanzas en el internado. Tras salir me proporcionaron muchisimas oportunidades de trabajar en el mundo de la música pero claro tenia que bajar de mis sueños e ir a Ponyville a ver a mi familia, pero cuando llege algo horrible estaba por pasar...

Llege a Ponyville algo aturdida por el viaje ya que hacia mucho tiempo que no cogia el tren. Fui a mi casa muy alegre, tenia muchas ganas de ver a mis hermanos y a mi abuela. El camino era corto y no muy enrevesado. Llame a la puerta un poco cansada por el simple hecho de que en las maleas llevaba millones de souvenirs para mi familia. Cuando me abrió Seidy se la veia pálida y con una respiración agitada. Me dijo que mi abuela estaba muy enferma y era bastante grave...

Decidi quedarme en Ponyville un tiempo a cuidar de mi abuela aunque note el ambiente entre mis hermanos y yo algo tenso... Un día fui a la habitación de mi abuela a ver como estaba... Se estaba muriendo. No habia nadie en la casa ¿Sabéis lo duro que fue para una cría de 16 años enfrentarse a tal cosa? Ella me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo algo que se me quedo en la memoria desde ese día "Vive tus sueños aunque todos los demás digan que es imposible" Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras y murió.

Fue una de las peores cosas que tuve que pasar. Siempre estará en mi corazón... Mis hermanos y yo tuvimos que volver al dia a dia nos hicimos cargo de la granja de mariposas y flores que poseía mi abuela (mas cursi imposible tio) y ahora eran nuestras, pero yo ya no podía aguantar tanta presión. Los primeros días eran fáciles pero con el paso del tiempo me canse. Ya no podía soportarlo mas era una pony medio adulta y tenia derecho a cumplir mi sueño y lo hiba a hacer.

Se lo conte a mis hermanos mayores su reaccion me sorprendió muchisimo pensé que saltarian de alegría pero se enfadaron mucho conmigo, sobre todo mi hermana Seidy. Palabras textuales de ella: " Haz lo que te de la gana mejor para nosotros un estorbo menos" (amor de hermana al 100 %) Pase de todo esa misma noche cogí un dinero que tenia ahorrado me saque un billete a la espectacular Manehattan y sin hacer ruido salí de la casa. No me arrepiento de lo que hice. Ahora solo me importa mi música y yo.

Y con eso nos lleva a la escena del principio. Después de hablar un poquito de mi ( un poco es un minuto NO 30 MINUTOS GUAPA) Me dirijo a Canterlot, ya estoy mareada de vivir en Manehattan y me apetece desconectar un poco de todo y de paso doy un concierto ah y lo mejor de todo voy a ver a mi tia Jannet y por supuesto a mis amigas Tavi y Lyra.

Sali corriendo de mi casa por que siempre he sido una imputual, lo estoy intentando modificar no me juzgueis. Corrí a todo galope y por fin divise la estación de tren de Manehattan SIII. Llege al anden ahogada y la gente me miraba en plan esa se ha metido una dosis de coca. Entre en fin lo normal de los trenes. Me sente y repose mi cabezita en el asiento. Paso una media hora y ya empezaba a ver mi ciudad: Canterlot. Despues de haber pasado muchas regiones de Equestria que yo conocia porque había vivido allí (Appleloosa, Fillydelphia, Las pegasus, Applewood...)

Una pequeña melodía (que de melodia no tiene nada porque no tiene ritmo) anuncio que el tren llegaba con destino a Canterlot. YUHUU. Decidi preparar mis cosas para salir del tren. Ya estaba preparada para salir. No pude evitar mirar por la ventanilla y... OSTRAAAAS LYRA Y TAVIII Me estaban esperando. Cogí mis cosas y me dirigi a la salida del tren corriendo como una posesa sin contar que me lleve por encima a un revisor por encima ( sere torpe)

-Lyra,Tavi. Gritaba a pleno pulmón Ellas al fin me vieron a lo lejos y corrieron hacia mi para abrazarme. Me abrazaron y me tiraron al suelo del mismo abrazo Detrás del abrazo no pude evitar ver a dos ponys muy peculiares tal que así: Una unicornio de piel blanca tan perlada que parecia que estaba hecha de nieve incluso, llevaba puestas unas gafas muy muy oscuras que no dejaban ver el color de sus ojos y su pelo era despeinado hecho en "punta" por decirlo así y de color azul oscuro y azul claro, en fin nada de mi estilo. Y luego la pony que la acompañaba era totalmente diferente a ella. De pelaje amarillo pálido,terrestre como yo y sus ojos eran de color azul agua.

-Oh Symphonie te echabamos de menos. Dijo Lyra abrazandome y a la vez dejandome sin aire -L L Lyra... m me f f falta a a aire. Conteste casi asfixiada -Uy perdona jeje es que te eche mucho de menos -Jaja yo tambien te eche de menos tonta y a ti también Tavi. Dije -Lo mismo digo a pesar de tus locuras

-Jaja. Todas nos reimos a la vez. Hacia tanto que no me reia asi... Pero una voz bastante estridente interrumpió nuestras risas. -Hey. Dijo la pony tan peculiar de las gafas -Em hola. Me llamo Symphonie Note encantada mucho gusto en conocerte. Dije de forma educada -Me llamo Vinyl Scratch aunque seguro que me conoceras como la gran DJ PON-3. Respondio orgullosamente

-Pues no la verdad es que no te conozco (ZAS en toda la boca) aun así es un placer conocerte. Le estuve tomando el pelo, claro que conozco a la dj mas alucinante de Equestria porfavor. -Jiji vaya cortazo Vinyl. Dijo la pony de la piel pálida. Hola me llamo Sweetie Dropps pero mis amigos me dicen Bom Bom. Lo único que escuche fue SWEETIE DROPPS MADRE MIAAAA. Aparte a Vinyl como si fuera una potrilla apartando zanahorias de un plato. -OH MI MADRE TU! TU ERES LA ARTISTA DE LOS DULCES. -Bueno pues si soy yo jeje. Dijo ella colorada

-Lyra te debo 20 bits por la apuesta. Dijo Tavi - Que apuesta? Pregunte curiosa -Lyra aposto que conocerias a Bom Bom porque te seguian chiflando los dulces y yo aposte que ya no te gustarian. Contesto Tavi pagando Senti como empezaba a enfadarme, me puse hasta roja. Fui a Tavi y le dije gritando. -NI SE TE OCURRA DECIR QUE NO ME GUSTAN. Dije gritandola y a la vez asustandola -Eeeeee Symph bonita mira dulces. Dijo la maldita Octavia con b para que me distrayera

-IIIIIIIP DONDEEEE? Dije, al fin divise un puesto de...CHOCOLATE Corri y corri hasta mi amado chocolate y cuando estaba a punito de llegar... PUM. Me pararon unas fans histéricas que obviamente me conocían. No entiendo como soy tan famosa... Solo toco todos los intrumentos existentes, tengo buenas voz y.. AH SI! Soy amiga de todos las celebridades de Equestria y buena amiga de las princesas, Celestia, Luna y Cadence...No se, no entiendo porque tengo tantos seguidores (es enserio?) De todas formas no era esencial para mi comprar chocolate en ese momento ya tenia escondido en mi pelo... Brillante...dulce... DESPIERTA SYMPH. Bueno en fin lo de siempre un par de fotos, unos autógrafos, grititos etc... ¡ADORO A MIS FANS!

Bueno después de eso salimos de la estación de tren de Canterlot y dirigimos rumbo al corazón de la ciudad donde se encontraba la casa de mi tia Jannet. Ella es la pony mas mas bondadosa que he tenido la fortuna de conocer. Mejor os haré una descripción detallada de ella para que salgais de dudas.

Bueno ella es una pony terrestre de unos 35 años osea es muy muy joven aun, pero no tanto tampoco. Tiene la piel blanca blanca mas incluso que la de Vinyl con una tez sin arrugas y normalmente usa maquillaje que si yo fuera ella ni maquillaje ni tonterías de esas. Sus ojos son verde agua, preciosos es la palabra que los definiría En su cara tiene un simpático lunar. Y ya por ultimo su pelo, lo tiene en tonalidades rojos y castaños recogido co un moño y unos tirabuzones que sobresalen y de adorno una pluma violeta a juego con su cutie mark.

Ella ha sido un ejemplo a seguir para mi. Cunado vine a estudiar a Canterlot ella fue la que se ocupo de mi ya que mis padres se fueron... Da igual, bueno Tavi, Lyra , Bom Bom, Vinyl y yo nos dirigiamos a casa de Jannet. En el camino estuve charlando con todas hasta con Vinyl... Lol -HEY conoces el grupo Los masacres de Equestria?! Dijo ella gritando estruondosamente -Vinyl porfavor me ofendes... Pues claro que si boba. Dije con un guiño

-Jajaja Symph eres de las mias -No por dios. Dije asustada. No caí en que ya habíamos llegado a la pintoresca casa de mi tita. La casa se hallaba igual de como era cuando era pequeña. La casa era enorme con un monton de flores. Estaba super emocionada, aunque me temblaba el casco al llamar a la puerta. - SYMPHONIE SOBRINA! Dijo ella gritando. Ahí mis modales ejem. Hola querida sobrina -Hola adorada tia jejeje. Ahora si que si nos dimos un abrazo. Las chicas se fueron a sus casas ya que estaban molidas. La casa no había cambiado nada esta tal y como la recordaba

Mi hocico empezó a oler algo familiar... CHOCOLATE DIOOOS JANNET ME TENIA HECHA UNA PEDAZO DE TARTA YUHUU Despues de estar platicando con mi tia sobre todo lo que habia hecho en Manehattan llego la hora de dormir siii Entre a mi cuarto de la infancia...Era igual. No habia cambiado nada en estos dos años. -Buenas noches querida sobrina. Dijo ella con ternura en su voz - Adios te quiero

-Aaaaaw Symph que rapido crecen. Dijo cerrando la puerta Que? Vale puede que sea cursi pero la quiero mucho. Mi cuarto sigue estando igual... Mis juguetes, mis posters heavy porque si chicos yo antes era una heavy pero ya no ahora soy una aristócrata. La noche era un paraje de estrellas y una luna hecha de plata. Habia un balcón en mi habitacion. No podia evitar salir. Era una noche muy cálida parecia una noche de verano... Seguro que a el le habria gustado... PERO QUE DIGO SI LE ODIO?!

RECUERDO DE SYMPHONIE:

Yo tenia 8 años tenia mi cutie mark y estabamos a una semana antes de irme al internado. Me encontraba en un parque tumbada en la hierba y al lado mia estaba un amigo mio al que... Jamas he podido volver a pronunciar su nombre... El me gustaba mucho y pense en contarselo antes de irme.

-Hey te puedo contar algo? Dije

-Claro, venga va desembucha o te hare cosquillas jajaja. Rio el

-Vale pues... afu afu... TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO DESDE QUE TE CONOCI Y... pero el me paro.

- Ajaja que bueno Phonie la paria se enamoro de mi ajaja oye linda yo me hice amigo tuyo para que Cherise Kerris, Alana y Anna y tooodo Ponyville se rieram de ti jajaja. Se despidio y alenjndose

Yo no hiba a dejar escapar la oportunidad para decirle cuatro palabritas. Corri todo lo que mis cascos pudieran soportar. Lo alcance pense en correr pero... Le di una bofetada que le deje la mejilla colorada dos semanas ya se que no es lo mas elegante pèro se lo merecia.

Me fui destrozada hasta mi casa. Cuando llege fui directa a la cocina a coger un cuchillo. Cuando estaba a puntito de clavarmelo... llego mi hermano me lo arrebato y me pefo una bofetada. Rompi a llorar, el sabian lo que me pasaba, me miro con unos ojos llenos de ternura y luego me abrazo... desde entonces no creo en el verdadero amor

FIN DEL RECUERDO DE SYMPHONIE

-Maldito imbecil... me hiciste sufrir tanto... Dije llorando

Me meti en la cama me arrope y me dormi profundamente con algunas lagrimas rozando por mi mejilla... mañana sera un nuevo dia, una nueva oportunidad...

**WEIII QUE LES PARECIO? me costo mucho escribirlo espero que les enamore y nos vemos en el capitulo 2 y recuerdo que tenemos nuestra pagina en facebook Lemon Candies chaoo ya saben creen descunran escriban ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Truco o SANGRE!

**Hola hola hola...hola bienvenidos un día más a mi fic, bienvenido/a seas chico o chica jaja. Hoy tenemos un capítulo bien movidito. Ante todo felicitaros Nightmare Night y os vengo a comunicar algo importante. Como regalo de Halloween subiré un Creeppypasta con los mismos personajes del fic solo que será una mini historia de ellos. Otra cosa que os vengo a comentar es que os recomiendo un fic buenisimo, se llama Tres Notas pasaos porque esta muy muy bien escrito y tiene una historia bastante interesante. Y por último pedir disculpas a los que hayan leído el capítulo 1 de mi fic, por el tema de que los diálogos estaban juntos, pero prometo que no volverá a pasar, lo siento de verdad. Y ya sin más dilación les presento el chapter 2 :**

Chapter 2: ¿Truco o... SANGRE?!

Aquella noche tuve pesadillas muy repentinas todas con el mismo argumento... "Eres una inutil" o "No sabes hacer nada solo ser una engreida" o cosas por el estilo...

Gracias a la última pesadilla me desperté con un sudor frío y respiraba de forma ahogada... Me sentía asustada, sentía como si huyera de algo pero aún no sé de qué... Aparte también estaba asustada por lo de mañana... Oh ¿no se lo conté? Verán todo ocurrió hace un par de semanas...

Pues bien, me encontraba en el recibidor de mi edificio, venía de trabajar, en fin un día normal ¿no? Me disponía a entrar a mi casa cuando recordé que tenía que echarle un vistazo al correo de hoy...lo típico.

-Carta del banco, publicidad, un cheque de un millón de bits, una carta de la corte real de Canterlot, un cupón regalo de una hamburgue... ¡¿COMO?!

Tiré a un lado el cheque del milllon de bits y corrí como loca a mi casa a leer la carta de Canterlot, que emocionante, casi nunca recibía cartas tan importantes como las de la corte real y la carta no era para menos, con un papel dorado, una fina letra negra, y un sello rojo... se notaba mucho que era de la corte.

En fin, busqué mis gafas (si, a veces uso gafas, me dan un aspecto intelectual) y empecé a leer y a leer... no daba crédito a lo que leía... Ups perdón que descortés por mi parte, os cuento, resulta que la carta estaba escrita por la mismísima princesa Celestia, de su casco y letra, decía así:

"Querida Symphonie Note, te escribo desde Canterlot comunicándote que me gustaría que entre las próximas fechas te dirigieras a Canterlot, hay algo muy importante que me gustaría contarte antes de tu mayoría de edad. Un cordial saludo espero alguna respuesta tuya"

-Princesa Celestia-

Me quede estupefacta por la carta, seguro que sería algo malo... seguro, ahí dios mio...

-Lo mejor sera que duerma, mañana será un día importante...- dije

Volví a arroparme con la manta, me acurruque bien y ni corta ni perezosa dormí profundamente como una potrilla, sin saber lo que me tenía preparado el destino mañana o mejor dicho dentro de unas horas...

...

El sol empezó a hacerse presente en mi habitación un día más, atravesaba mis cortinas llegando su luz hasta mi hocico haciendo que la arrugara un poco.

-¿Um?...- empecé a despertarme muy poco a poco

Cuando estaba desvelada fui a mi baño particular. Me lavé un poco la cara con agua para estar ya totalmente despierta.

-Tururu a ver a ver ¿qué hora es? Aja aja las doce tururu... ¿¡QUE?! OH DIOS OH DIOS- No me había dado cuenta de la hora, teníamos que estar mi tía y yo en la audiencia con la princesa a las 12:15...

- NO VAMOS A LLEGAR ALLI NI DE COÑA- dije gritando

- NIÑA MANTEN LA COMPOSTURA- dijo mi tía gritando

- LO DIJO LA PONY QUE ESTA GRITANDO-

-VISTETE SYMPHONIE-

-VOY PESADA-

Nos vestimos corriendo, miré el reloj, las 12:10. Corrimos todo lo que pudimos, incluso empujando a gente, después mucho "Uuu soy elegante" para después tener que ir corriendo empujando a la gente. En fin con dos minutos de sobra llegamos (increíble). Fui a preguntar a la recepcionista acerca de mi audiencia. Parecía una pony bastante arisca, con cara de pocos amigos. Saqué todas mis armas para caerle bien, me acerqué y con todo la simpatía del mundo dije:

-Hola, buenos días querida recepcionista.

-Nombre- dijo ella sin mirarme

-Grrrrr Symphonie Note- dije molesta

- Un minuto, un minuto también Jannet Kerris- contesto mi tía

- Solo puede entrar una pony- le respondió la pony

- Oiga oiga pare el carro de diamantes, ella no puede entrar sola, además soy la tutora legal de esta hermosa jovencita. Déjeme pasar- contesto mi tía enojada

- Bueno ya empezamos la misma historia de siempre- dije

-Entra la jovencita sola y punto, no la vieja de 35 años.

- Vamos tía Jannet solo será un minuto de verdad no pasará nada lo prometo, además Luna es una de mis mejores amigas ¿recuerdas? no será grave ya lo veras- dije para calmarla un poco, lo último que quiero es que se asuste.

- Si así lo crees querida, estaré esperando aquí, por dios que no sea nada-

- Nos vemos ahora- Me despedí de ella, me dirigí hasta la gran puerta que conectaba con la sala en la que estaba Celestia y Luna. Y con timidez abrí la puerta... hasta que la lié...

Fue por culpa del vestido que me obligó poner mi tía, resulta que al cerrar la puertecita de las narices se quedó cogida la cola del vestido. Entonces tiré y tiré hasta que salió pero como no, se rompió.

- Bu buenos dias sus altezas- dije nerviosa por mi torpeza

- Buenas señorita Symphonie ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó Celestia

- jajajajajaja que bueno Symph deberías ser bufona de la corte- se río Luna

- Hola a usted también- dije

- ¿A que vienen ese comportamiento tonta? anda dame un abrazo querida amiga-

Nos dimos un gran abrazo, pero Celestia no lo veía muy correcto, aun así se lo permitió a su hermana. Hasta que nos separamos.

- Symphonie mi más querida súbdita, acercate por favor.

Sin mucho que decir me acerqué temblorosa pero con elegancia al sitio donde estaba Celestia.

- Todavía puedo recordar vagamente cuando eras una potrilla y te nombramos la protegida de Cadence querida- dijo Celestia

- Si, era una alumna en especial para cada princesa, Celestia tu tenías y sigues teniendo a Twilight Sparkle, Cadence tenía a Symphonie y yo tenía a Lightning Dust- la secundó Luna

- Exactamente, verás Symphonie em sé perfectamente que aun siendo menor de edad te escapaste de tu casa porque no soportabas la situación de tu casa, pero no vengo a hablarte de eso ahora mismo, Symphonie, ¿aún conservas el violín de tu difunta madre?-

- Pues la verdad lo llevo siempre conmigo, aquí esta- dije, ese violín lo es todo para mí fue lo único que quise de la herencia después de que mis padres fallecieran, no quería ni siquiera el dinero solo el objeto que más amaba mi madre, solo...

- Symphonie ¿ves ese hueco de aquí?- pregunto Celestia

- Si, parece una especie de cerradura sinceramente-

- Lo es, Luna por favor la llave-

Luna muy rauda le dió a su hermana un llave un tanto extraña.

- Atenta Symphonie- Celestia con esa llave consiguió abrir la parte delantera del violín, para entendernos por la parte de las cuerdas (ooo que lista Symph vas para catedrática). Cuando la abrió no había nada muy interesante... excepto una pequeña y brillante cosa que relucía al fondo del violín.

- Symphonie, ¿sabes que es eso?- preguntó Celestia

- Ahora mismo no caigo-

- Este colgante es una replica exacta al que le pertenecía tu madre, tu madre me pidió que lo guardara junto con la llave del violín, me dijo que si algún día le pasaba algo te lo diera cuando tuvieras tu mayoría de edad...-

- Abrelo Symph- me dijo Luna

El colgante era de un dorado muy puro y muy limpio con algunas líneas que lo hacían verse muy elegante, era en forma de corazón. Lo abrí... de repente empecé a sentir algo recorriendo mi mejilla... oh ya veo estaba llorando jeje que tonta... lloraba por el simple hecho de que dentro de colgante había una foto de mis hermanos y mis padres...

- Symphonie ¿estas bien?- pregunto Luna dandome un abrazo.

- Los echo de menos... mucho- dije llorando.

- Symphonie querida puede que sea tu sueño pero familia solo tienes una, puede que hayais tenido problemas pero estoy convencida de que sabréis solucionarlos- me contesto Celestia con una gran sabiduría

- Sé lo que tengo que hacer, iré a Ponyville y tal vez solo tal vez disculparme con ellos, gracias muchísimas gracias altezas- Dije arrodillandome y dandoles las gracias por toda la ayuda que me ofrecieron

- Me alegro de haberte visto Symph, y tenemos una partida a Call of Duty pendiente- dijo Luni

-Seguro.

- Symphonie querida antes de irte dile a tu querida tía que pase por favor- me pidió Celestia.

- Em claro adios y gracias-

- Adios- dijeron las dos en unísono

Salí muy aliviada como si no tuviera ningún peso sobre mí. Cerré la puerta y trote hasta mi tía

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó ella

- Ahora te lo cuento, me ha dicho la princesa Celestia que pases, te espero aquí-

- Esta bien, ahora vuelvo-

Chicos lo siento, pero la curiosidad me pudo. Tenía que saber si o si que le pasaba a Jannet. Me acerqué a la puerta y escuché algunas cosas (malditos constructores, deberían hacer las puertas finitas para que cotillas como yo podamos escuchar). En fin lo unico que pude escuchar fue: " Ya tiene la edad de Symphonie, debes encontrarla..." que raro muy muy raro.

Mi tía salió con una cara de preocupación yo obviamente me preocupes también por ella.

- Tía Jannet, ¿qué pasa?

- Oh nada pequeña florecilla no te preocupes por mi, por cierto ya me han contado sus majestades lo de tus padres, enhorabuena querida

-Gracias supongo que dentro de un par de días tendremos que marcharnos a Ponyville

- Si, pero por ahora tienes que pensar en tu concierto de hoy.

- Tienes razón, no puedo distraerme- Oh nada pequeña florecilla no te preocupes por mi, por cierto ya me han contado sus majestades lo de tus padres, enhorabuena querida

-Gracias supongo que dentro de un par de días tendremos que marcharnos a Ponyville

- Si, pero por ahora tienes que pensar en tu concierto de hoy.

- Tienes razón, no puedo distraerme.

Llegamos a mi casa y como una bala me tiré al sofá, si lo sé soy una baga.

-No tu tranquila no me ayudes con la casa- dijo Jannet con ironía

- No no no te preocupes- le contesté metiendome doce chocolatinas en la boca.

- Dios que suplicio-

Me quedé ahí metiendo mas chocolatinas durante tres horas, ay la vida de la artista es la mejor jaja. Empezaba a llegar la hora de mi concierto y tenía que prepararme como no.

...

Después de una hora de preparaciones maquillaje peluquería etc ya estaba preparada para salir. Pero no iba a salir sin hacer una cosa antes.

" Esto va por ti mama" me puse su colgante y salí al gran escenario.

Os parecera una estupidez pero subida allí me siento como en casa...

Las melodías pasaron rápidas algunas tristes, otras alegres tanto con violín como con trompeta...me di cuenta de que la vida es un relato corto... No me percate de que ya se acabó el concierto... Empecé a guardar los instrumentos en sus respectivas fundas. Hoy volvía a casa sola Jannet tenía una reunión y Tavi y Lyra no podían por una fiesta de Halloween que había... que bien una noche como hoy volver a casa sola es alucinante.

Salí de aquel teatro por la puerta trasera para no alarmar a la gente. Ande y ande algo cansada pero con muchas ganas de llegar a mi casa y tomar un buen baño de burbujas jeje pero... empecé a sentir como gotas, que extraño el ccielo estaba despejado miré hacia arriba para descubrir el misterio.

Una pegaso con el pelo azul me esaba echando lluvia encima...

- EH PARA!- dije cabreada

- Ups jeje perdona que tonta no deberías haberte puesto ahí mocosa- dijo en un tono burlón

- GRRRR-

-Oh espera tu eres la pija esa de la musica clásica Symphonie.

-Y TU ERES LA IDIOTA DE EQUESTRIA NO?

Las cosas empezaron a calentarse, la pegaso bajo y empezó a empujarme y yo NO me iba a quedar atrás. Le pegué una bofetada e intente irme pero me alcanzó y empezamos a pelear. Le metí un gancho en el estómago haciéndole vomitar sangre ella me pego bastantes bofetadas... pero una... me cambió la vida. Me pego un gran puñetazo en el ojo.

- JA ASI SABRAS QUIEN MANDA- dijo y se marcho

Empecé a sentir sangre, la vista se me distorsionaba... empece a sentir la muerte... sin morir en realidad

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo 2 espero que os haya gustado mucho mucho y nos leemos en el capítulo 3**


	3. Chapter 3 Dulce muerte

**Holaaa mi gente que de tiempo, 3 semanas ya... ¿Por qué no he publicado nada en tooodo este tiempo? ¿Por qué Marta por queee? Pues simplemente fué porque me puse malita y después de recuperarme el ordenador se me estropeó y después de esperar unos cuantos días, ya funciona por fin! Aprovecho para deciros que tenemos página en Facebook: Lemon Candies y si no te quieres perder ninguna imagen de mi fic o cosas random mías simplemente dale a like. Y ya sin mas tonterías empecemos con el capítulo:**

Chapter 3: Dulce muerte.

-Oye Vinyl, ¿crees que hemos cogido suficientes chuches? Yo creo que son poquitas.

- Bombón, tienes cinco bolsas del tamaño de la cabeza de Tavi repletas de dulces y creeme que la cabeza de Tavi es grande.

-¿Tu crees?

-Supongo, es bastante agradable la amiga de Tavi y Lyra.

-Lo mismo digo... Oye Vinyl... ¿Ves aquello a lo lejos...?

-Esa cosa grande que esta a lo lejos ¿no?

-Sí, acerquemonos a ver que es...

Se acercaron rápidamente… Oigo unos cascos trotar hasta mi pero apenas tengo energía para girarme para saber de quienes son…

-¿Esa no es… SYMPHONIE!?

-Oh dios oh dios, Symph, ¿estas bien? Vinyl, por dios ¡pide ayuda!

Empece a despertar poco a poco

-Una pony… sin razón alguna… me pego… me duele… mi ojo

-Si

Me cogieron entre las dos, en el viaje me preguntaron acerca de la pelea… Sinceramente no tenia ni energía ni fuerzas para hablar o recordar algo quería librarme de ese dolo… mi subsconciente empezó a recordar una frase que marco un antes y un después en mi vida… "Tu mayor peligro eres tu misma" … Un pequeño recuerdo de mi pasado empezó a hacerse presente en mi mente

RECUERDO DE SYMPHONIE:

Si… ya puedo recordarlo… puedo verlo con claridad en mi mente… Me encontraba en el precioso castillo de Canterlot, en una habitación muy elegante y amplia con grandes ventanas que dejaban ver el jardín exterior… Aún puedo recordar el olor que inundaba aquella habitación, un ligero olor a flor de naranjo... Puedo verme cuando era una potrilla...aún recuerdo esa tarde de agosto.

-A que no me pillas Cadence?

Jajaja-¿Que no? Ahora veras enana-Así era Cadence ella me daba todo el cariño que me faltaba de mis hermanos. Ella estuvo pendiente de mi siempre, cada vez que necesitaba ayuda ahí estaba ella, cada vez que necesitaba a una amiga ahí estaba ella. Éramos tal para cual ambas.

-Te cogí jajaja oye Symph, ha venido un señor preguntando por ti ¿sabes quién era?

-No, ni idea ¿quién era?

-EL MONSTRUO DE LAS COSQUILLAS JAJA.

Oh no mi debilidad las cosquillas, asi pasábamos las tardes, cada princesa con su protetgida… Me siento muy afortunada de serlo… Pero claro no siempre puede ser todo perfecto… Esa tarde todo iba a cambiar… tanto para las princesas como para Twiligth Sparkle, Lightning Dust y para mi.

-Em ¿ Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza?- Abrio la puerta un mensajero de la princesa Celestia

-Si aquí, digame ¿Qué ocurre?

-La princesa Celestia la requiere, a usted y a la señorita Symphonie Costanza Note- dijo el mensajero con cierto aire de preocupación en su voz y en su cara. Como odio que digan mi segundo nombre

-Ahora mismo vamos muchísimas gracias

Al oir eso el mensajero cerro la puerta

-Venga vamos Costanza jaja

La mire con cierto odio pero después me rei a carcajadas, en verdad el nombre es bastante divertido y gracioso. Estabamos las dos muy intrigadas ya que nunca nos llamaba la princesa Celestia, era motivo de preocupación.

Cadence y yo andábamos por el largo pasillo de la alfombra roja aterciopelada para llegar hasta la sala donde nos esperaba Celestia

-Oye Cadence, ¿a ti no te gustaba el hermanito de Twilight?- le dije con una sonrisa maliciosa y dándole golpecitos a ella con el casco

-E estas l loca…- lo sabia, ella solo tartamudea cuando le gusta una persona demasiado, además hace unos años pude saber que tenia razón ya que me mandaron la invitación de boda de Shinning Armor y Cadence…

Llegamos hasta la puerta, estábamos muy nerviosas las dos… nos dimos una pequeña mirada en señal de animo y abrimos la puerta

La sala eracalida y tranquila, era una sala bastante normal con alfombras y con algunos cojines de colores vistosos para sentarse. Inspeccione con cautela la habitación, mirando cada rincón hasta encontrar una cara o mas bien unas caras conocidas.

Se hallaban en una pequeña parte de la habitacion las princesas Celestia y Luna con una expectante mirada de preocupación, y al lado de cada una sus protegidas. Cadence y yo nos acercamos tranquilamente hacia donde estaban ellas. Nos arrodillamos ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Es un placer volverlas a ver sus majestades- dije cordialmente cuando una fuerza me hizo burla si, esa fuerza era nada mas y nada menos que Lightning Dust, yo de la forma mas elegante le saqué la lengua.

-Hola- dijo Cadence simplemente... Demasiado maleducado para mi gusto pero bueno ella es asi.

- Os preguntareis el porque os he reunido aquí, es un tema delicado y necesito que presten atención sobre todo las protegidas- anunció Celestia con preocupación, Twilight Lightning y yo nos miramos sorprendidas ante la actitud de Celestia.

Celestia dió unos pasos al frente dejandonos a todas atrás.

-Si habéis sido nombradas nuestras protegidas y haber caído bajo nuestra tutela creedme que no ha sido un capricho niñas, es un tema serio así que presten atención. Según la profecía cuando 3 jóvenes y valientes ponies cumplan la mayoría de edad tendrán que combatir sus mayores miedos, sus inquietudes y su verdadero amor, cuando esas ponies hayan combatido con destreza y valor habra un cambio en las estrellas... Se les concedera un don que podría maldecir el resto de su vida... La única forma para que ese magnífico don no sea una maldición es actuar con los elementos de la armonía...

-Generosidad, Honestidad, Bondad, Lealtad, Risa y Magia...- contestamos todas a unísono impactadas ante el mensaje...Al nombrarlos Celestia nos otorgó a cada una un especie de pergamino lo abrimos las tres a la vez y en cada uno había un mensaje diferente...

"Tu mayor peligro eres tú misma"

FIN DEL RECUERDO

-Symphonie, eh despierta...-empecé a escuchar una voz...no era familiar, intente buscar esa voz en mi mente pero no pude encontrar el rostro de la dueña.

Abrí muy poco a poco los ojos encontrando unos preciosos ojos rojos mirándome con suma atención... Aclaré más mi y pude ver a...¡LA PEGASO QUE ME PEGO! Estaba asustada, enfadada y triste... Giré mi cabeza a la derecha encontrando a Vinyl, Tavi, Bombón y Lyra mirando con odio a esa pegaso...No recuerdo que Lyra y Octavia vinieran conmigo, seguramente Vinyl las llamó... Al verlas me giré a mi izquierda encontrando a Jannet sosteniendome de un casco y con la mismísima expresión que mi amigas...

La pegaso era bastante peculiar, pelo azul con bordes naranjas, pelaje azul muy claro, alas bastantes grandes de lo normal...se notaba que entrenaba mucho y su cutie mark... Una especie de trifuerza dorada con unas alas a los lados y con un montón de piercings en su oreja... Y sus ojos...wow...

-Symphonie...perdoname por pegarte de verdad...no soy así es que...cuando me insultan no me comporto como alguien normal sino que me entra un impulso a pegar a cualquiera y...

-No digas excusas pensamos ir a la policía o mejor aún a la Princesa Celestia- esa era mi tía tan tranquilita como siempre (ironía, que lista)

-Marchate y no vuelvas o tendrás lo que te mereces- grito Tavi otra tan tranquilita como mi tía

La pegaso empezó a llorar descontroladamente, empezó a dirigirse a la puerta hasta llegar a ella.

-Lo siento mucho...- me dijo antes de irse, solo quería saber su nombre...solo un nombre

-ESPERA, QUIERO SABER TU NOMBRE- grite pero no me escuchó... Volví dentro de la casa...

- Se llama Glow Clowd, la conozco, a trabajado conmigo en algunas canciones- me contestó Vinyl limpiando las gafas... Vaya ella tambien tiene ojos rojos...pero los de Vinyl son aún mas algunos momentos de charlar con mis amigas decidieron irse pronto ya que les daba apuro quedarse en mi estado.

Se despidieron de mi y se fueron trotando por las inmensas calles de Canterlot. Um...diría yo que hay algo entre Lyra y Bombón y Tavi y Vinyl...fuf que suerte "Te vas a convertir en una vieja solterona" que lista es mi conciencia...el amor verdadero... DIOS ¿POR QUE APARECERAN TODOS LOS AMORES QUE HAN PASADO POR MI VIDA? Y, ¿por qué...aparecerá la imagen de Glow en mi mente? No será que.. No, no puedo volver a caer en eso... La odio...

-Querida sera mejor que te retires a descansar y s sobre t todo n no t te mires al e e espejo- me comunicó Jannet con cierto miedo

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?- me retiro tentadoramente al baño. No me creo lo que veo...

-DIOS SERA HIJA DE...

-Sobrina tranquila porfavor...No me lo creía... Mis hermosos ojos color esmeralda destruidos, mi ojo izquierdo destruido por un color rubí-LA MADRE QUE LA...

-Tranquila porfavor symph, cuando estemos en Ponyville iremos al médico vete a la cama- le hice caso me dirigí a mi cuarto

- JURO POR LA MEMORIA DE MIS SERES QUERIDOS QUE ME VENGARE- dí un portazo si...yo también soy bastante ojos uno de mis tesoros mas preciados "Egocentrica" gritaba mi conciencia puede que lo sea...no se ni quién soy, me da igual ya todo. Me acoste arropandome suavemente con las sábanas mientras veía el viento mover suavemente las cortinas... Mañana volvía a Ponyville... Adiós Canterlot...adios a mi vida...

**Bueno ¿que les parecio? espero que les haya gustado muchas gracias por leer dejen reviews, dale a like a mi pagina de Facebook si te gusta mi fic y nos leeremos muy prontito espero deseo y prometo... FELIZ SABADO A TODOS.**


	4. Chapter 4 Una melodia sinfonica

**Hola holita a todo mi mundo, bienvenidos a: La melancolía de Symphonie. No voy a enrollarme mucho solo os deseo una feliz Navidad, aunque halla pasado un día XD.Y noticia especial al final del capítulo es muy especial para mi ya que me han echado un cable no escribiendolo sino dejándome su personaje. The last cat el autor de Tres Notas y demás, un fic buenísimo tengo que a colaborar conmigo con su personaje Darkus Stormnight que en este capítulo puede parecer de poca importancia pero después será muy importante así que muchas gracias a este autor y le mando desde aqui mil gracias que se que el lee mi fic, un abrazo ^^.Empecemos pues...**

La Melancolía de Symphonie Chapter 4: Una melodía sinfónica

Un nuevo día empezaba a pronunciarse a través de las montañas de mi bella Canterlot. Estaba bien arropada con las mantas de lana que eran de mi posesión desde que tenía 8 años. Me desperté hace ya un rato, pero no tenía la suficiente energía como para levantarme y hacer mis labores diarias. Empezaba a recordar... hoy me enfrentaría a mis hermanos... hoy iría a Ponyville de nuevo... Estaba asustada...muy muy asustada... También recordé que dentro de poco llegaría mi cumpleaños... 19 años ya... Pasa demasiado rápido el tiempo... Parece que fué ayer cuando era una potrilla que soñaba con cuentos hadas... Me parece imposible todo lo que ha cambiado mi vida. Mi cutie mark, mi primer amor, mi primer beso... Muchas veces llegué a pensar que todos los tropiezos malos en mi vida fueron a causa de que el destino me lo tenía reservado, o simplemente porque soy patosa. Rebuscando en mi memoria pude recordar lo que paso ayer por la noche.

-¡MIS OJOS!- me caí de mi cama, aún aturdida fuí corriendo al baño de mi habitación a contenplarme el rostro frente al espejo. No, no era ningún sueño, seguía teniendo ese ojo rubí oscuro que tanto odiaba.

Me enjuagué bien la cara con agua fría para desperezarme un poco. Por unos minutos me quedé mirándome en el espejo, buscando respuestas a mis preguntas.

¿Por qué a mi?, ¿por qué todo lo malo me ocurre a mi?, ¿por qué me cautivaron tanto los ojos de aquella pegaso, que sin razón alguna peleó conmigo? Todo era confuso. Podría haberme quedado así largo tiempo, pero no podía, tenía que peinarme, preparar algunas maletas, revisar los billetes de tren, etc...

Me dirigí al salón, donde me sorprendió ver a mi tía despierta ya que es raro que madruge y ví que ella también se sorprendió al verme porque ambas no solemos madrugar.

-Buenos días querida, ¿café?- siempre me ofrecía agradablemente una buena taza de café, aunque ella siempre suponía que mi respuesta era negativa.

-Tía, en los casi 19 años que me conoces, sabes que lo amargo lo odio prefiero el chocolate.

-Entonces, hoy nos vamos ¿no?

-Eso parece- me serví en una taza leche tibia.

-Cariño me preocupa ese ojo, podríamos denunciarla.

- Creeme que no merece la pena, olvidemos lo que ha pasado y ya esta.

- Yo aún así me preocupo, porque te quiero mucho- se acercó a mí y me abrazó fuertemente.

- Y yo, loca del órden- le correspondí al abrazo, es ya para mí como mi madre...

- Venga ve a peinarte y a ponerte un poco más decente, yo prepararé las maletas, venga corre-

-Si señora- fuí al baño y me cepillé los dientes, en fin lo típico. Cogí mi cepillo de pelo y empecé a peinarme.

Me cepillé lo mejor que pude mi cabello hasta hacerme un peinado bastante casual con el que nadie me reconocerá por no llevar mi peinado característico. Una simple coleta, con ella no parecía "El huracán sinfonía" sino simplemente Symph asecas.

Ya que estábamos ambas listas, teníamos pista libre para irnos. Le eché un pequeño vistacito a mi habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mí, va a ser algo duro desprenderme de todo esto.

...

-Tía Jannet, ¿te agobia montar en tren?-

-No, ¿por qué lo dices jovencita?-

-Porque no dejas de agarrarme la pata derecha y empieza a dolerme-

-Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada a viajar-

En ese tren siempre me ocurrían cosas extrañas, tropezones, patadas y... un reencuentro con un amigo algo especial. ¿Quién era? Seguro que muchos lo conocereis porque es muy famoso, demasiado. "El hombre banda" ¿os suena? O mejor esto... Darkus Stormnight, creo que ahí empezamos a entendernos. Yo tenía una banda en el que éramos 6 integrantes. Lina Rose, Purpple Note, Shadow, Dark, Darkus y yo. Éramos los "Broken Heart" y el siempre fué uno de mis mejores...amigos.

Otra vez la melodía del trenecito (que sigo pensando que ni es melodía ni es nada).

-Uf llegamos tía.

- Querida se que es difícil para tí todo esto, pero no olvides lo que realmente importa de verdad.

- No lo haré te lo prometo- la abracé y nos disponíamos a salir del tren.

La estación de Ponyville no era demasiado abarrotada, ya que era un pueblo demasiado pequeño.

Pero por desgracia para mí y para mi tía no estamos solas ya que detrás nuestra había una pony bastante rara haciéndonos fotos detrás nuestra. intenté no escandalizarme como siempre decía mi madre " Sé perseverante con los ponis poco agradables y te dejarán marchar".Me giré para ver a la pony no me dejó pronunciar apenas palabra.

- OH DIOS MÍO, OH DIOS MÍO, TÚ ERES LA FAMOSA SYMPHONIE NOTE- gritó la pony bastante alterada. Era una pony bastante peculiar, tenía flequillo bastante largo y caído en punta, demasiado extraño para mí, de dos colores a mechas, negro y blanco, de pelaje violáceo oscuro, y estaba recubierta por muchísimas pulseras fluorescentes de varios colores muy chillones, y una peculiaridad en sus cascos fue que tenía como unas playeras en ellos. Y unos ojos color zanahoria y con una sombra de ojos bastante notable de color amarillo.

-¿Te importaría bajar la voz un poco? No quiero que nadie me descubra, espera un momento, ¿tú no eres...?- pero antes de que pronunciara palabra, ya la pony se había marchado.

Sé quién era. Se llamaba Crazy Puff, es una aprendiza de Photo Finish, siempre me habló muy bien de ella, aunque siempre me comento a que era propensa a ser inquieta (pero no tanto como una pony rosa que conozco amante de los dulces) .

Ya estábamos en camino para ir a mi casa natal. A medida que avanzábamos empezaba a ponerme bastante nerviosa por dos simples razones: La primera por el simple hecho de reencontrarme con mis hermanos y su reacción al verme.Y la segunda razón fué porque cada paso que daba cualquier pony me reconocía y se quedaba boquiabierto al verme. Se me hizo demasiado largo el fin ví la casa de mi infancia, suponía que ellos estarían en ella.

Ya estaba frente a la puerta, respiraba aceleradamente. "Tranquila Symphonie, haces lo correcto" decía siempre mi conciencia. Dí tres golpes en la puerta de madera oscura. Tardaron un par de minutos en abrir. Cuando alguien se decidió a abrir me encontré a un pony bastante familiar... No puede ser... ¡MI HERMANO!

-¡HERMANITA!- se abalanzó hacia mi para darme un tierno abrazo.

-Que de tiempo, pense que no te alegraría verme-

-¿Estas de broma? Eres mi renacuaja, no puedo esperar a ver la reacción de Seidy al verte ¡SEIDY VEN AQUI!- vaya forma de llamar a alguien pero bueno la gente de campo es así

Apareció por la puerta mi hermana mayor, mientras mi hermano hablaba alegremente con mi tía. Seguía ella igual, con sus trenzas, su cara de tranquilidad, era ella mi hermana, mi mejor amiga...

-¡Seidy!- la abracé...pero ella me aparto...

-Oh así que ¿la princesita se digna a visitar a la escoria de campo?- me dedicó una mirada fría e impenetrable.

-Seidy, la enana ha vuelto ¿que bien no?- ese era mi hermano siempre dando la cara por mí.

-Tu mejor callate, lo único que sabes hacer es el bago y jugar a la consola. Ya veo que te has dignado a venir hermanita. ¿Qué piensas que te perdonaré?-Yo simplemente asenti

- Que inocente eres, nos abandonaste, siempre lo hiciste, Parker y yo estábamos hasta que papa y mama te tuvieron a ti, desde que llegaste todo han sido problemas. Espero que te vayas bien pronto a Canterlot o mas lejos... Te odio desagradecida- Lo dijo y al instante se metió dentro de la casa, Parker entró y se les oyó discutir fuertemente. Mi tía estaba perpleja pero no tanto como yo. Retrodecí unos pasos, me dí media vuelta y sin mucho mas que decir corrí

"No quiero saber nada mas de ella... nunca..."

Continuará...

**Hola otra vez bronies y pegasisters bueno esto es lo que viene a ser siento publicarlo tan tarde otra vez. Noticia importante: A mediados del mes de Febrero subiré un nuevo fic pero no igual a este os explico. Son varias historias de amor y esas cosas de las Mane 6, Background ponies en version anime. Se llamará: Kiss me, hug me but hate me. No os penseis que dejaré la melancolía de Symphonie ni mucho menos. Y bueno creo que no tengo nada mas que decir. Un besito y nos vemos muy muy prontito. Feliz Navidad**


End file.
